gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bias
Bias is a much-maligned term used by whiny haters, usually used when discussing how Kid Icarus has three playable characters in Smash Bros 4 while Donkey Kong doesn't have a thousand. Except now it means everything, and most people do agree that at the very least there is some Kid Icarus bias. Kid Icarus Bias The series "Kid Icarus" has been in two Super smash bros games. After his first appearance in brawl, a new game for his series, "Kid Icarus: Uprising", was released. Due to this, it would be inevitable that the series would gain a fair amount of new content, and representation in his second smash bros appearance which would be "Super Smash bros for the Wii U/3ds". However, many people have disputed over the fact that the series has gained far too much content and "bias" representation. The most common reason for this, many people argue, is because of the fact that Kid Icarus and Smash bros were made by the same creator: Masahiro Sakurai. To back up their statement and accusations on Sakurai being "bias", people point out that: In the new Smash bros game, Kid Icarus has three characters, while more well known/bigger Nintendo franchises' such Metroid or F-zero, only have one character. (That is, counting two for Metroid if you consider Samus and Zero-suit samus as two different characters.) Many people are also very displeased that Kid Icarus has more characters than even Donkey Kong, which was the first big Nintendo game to be released for the company. To add to this, fans complain considerably about the 3ds' "Smash run", as the Kid Icarus series has more smash run villains than any other franchise, including Super Mario. Besides this, there are many other accusations and facts that reviewers and others profess that prove there is Kid Icarus bias is a real thing in Smash bros. On the other hand, there are many smash fans and reviewers who back up the amount of representation of Kid Icarus in the new smash bros game. Many argue that Kid Icarus should have a considerable amount of representation for one major reasons.This reason, is that Kid Icarus had just released one major game that probably won't have a sequel for a very long time, or ever. This meaning, that it is possible the series will not make much of a smash bros appearence after the Wii U/3ds smash bros. The point people are getting at with this argument is to try to "milk it out" before it's too late do anything with it. Kid Icarus defense states that while Kid Icarus may have tons of representation in this Smash brothers, it may be'' the last'' representation it gets in the series. All in all, the game "Super Smash bros" has one main point, which is to represent Nintendo's biggest and most famous stars. And while both sides of this argument have shown there own facts and opinions, nothing has been said or done by creator Masahiro Sakurai to resolve this predigament. Fire Emblem Bias In addition, Sakurai apparently has a deep bias in the favor of Fire Emblem. Despite Fire Emblem being one of Nintendo's biggest franchises in Japan, it is somewhat niche in the west, which has led some to scream "BIAS!" at the confirmation of two new Fire Emblem characters for not being Krystal or Dixie Kong. Some have gone as far as to say that Sakurai needs to get the boot for including a Marth clone but not favorite character here. Mega Man Bias Yeah, apparently this is a thing now, too, now that Mega Man has a unique custom move. Pokémon Bias In an example of bias that people actually appreciate, the Pokémon content in SSB4 is much more in-depth and faithful to the games (especially X''/''Y) than in previous installments. Previous Smash installments only paid lip service to the games and seemed to pay more attention to the anime, which resulted in the series' use of Pokémon Speak and numerous anime-based trophies in Melee (and was also a source of much pleasure for ashnime hater Svedeesh_Cheff). It's not out of the question to say that Sakurai actually bothered to pick up, play and enjoy Pokémon X and Y this time around. In fact, Greninja's moveset was based on concept sketches and largely designed by Sakurai himself together with Game Freak during the very development of X''/''Y rather than being inspired by the anime. Despite this, Greninja's voice acting, shared with Ash's Froakie, may suggest otherwise (even though some people like its voice); this, along with the anime (including Ash himself) being mentioned in several trophy descriptions, can cause a knee-jerk reaction with some fans that "LEL THEY'RE STILL FOLLOWING THE STUPID KIDDY ASHNIME SAKURAI SHOULD JUST PLAY THE FUCKING GAMES FOR ONCE". Even though, you know, everything outside of the voices and trophy descriptions suggests that he has (or at least tried to make it game-accurate)? Wait for the shitstorm that'll inevitably occur when Ash or Team Rocket is announced as a newcomer for SSB5. Punch-out Bias The Japanese people are complaining that a western-loved character got in their smash... Well, they don't seem to remember that they got Marth + Roy in Melee (Who came from Japanese exclusive games) and Lucas (from a Japan only game again) in brawl, and we people who AREN'T japanese actually want people like Lip and Captain Rainbow... AKA Characters from Japanese only games, and even then Punch-Out was released in Japan also so why are they complaining that Little Mac got in? Because Waaaaaa, Samurai Biaaaaaas. Legend of Zelda Anti-Bias For every bias, there is an anti bias... As in the opposite of bias which is poor treatment of a series. Even though the word "bias" means both in support of something and against something. But don't tell that to the board. In this game, he has treated the LoZ series poorly (besides all those items) by giving no changes to Link which means he'll still be shit, He seperated Zelda and Sheik to create the illusion of more characters and still hasn't cut Sheik for Impa, Toon Link is unchanged and Ganondorf is still Falcondorf. When the final game was released, Link and Sheik appeared to be buffed and Ganondorf was finally given a custom sword move, so make of that what you will. Kirby Bias Ironically, Kirby didn't receive a bias until Brawl. Though there were plans for King Dedede in both 64 and Melee, Sakurai didn't add him in Brawl for fear of overrepresenting his own series. Come Brawl, he added both King Dedede and Meta Knight , which was a good thing, but once the hype wore off people realized that Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede were the only characters who actually did anything in Subspace Emissary. No, seriously. Meta Knight recovered the Halberd, while Kirby was everywhere and revived others (he was the only non-Dedede party member to be revived when Tabuu trophyfied everyone), and King Dedede was the protagonist of the story. Yes, really. Plus Meta Knight was OP, which was clearly bias and not just poor balancing or anything. But now that Kid Icarus has been receiving all of the bias, Kirby is being shafted once more- we've gotten pretty much no new Kirby content minus Nightmare, a song, and an enemy or two in Smash Run. That's about it. Kirby is officially back on the anti-bias list. And now people are stating that there's a different Kirby bias- that aside from Kirby's new Final Smash and a few music tracks, Sakurai seems to be completely disregarding the Kirby games not made by him. They reference how every Kirby stage in the series has been based on his games, as well as the enemies in Smash Run, among other things. This was ignited by the Great Cave Offensive being a stage despite being from an old game (Super Star) instead of something from a newer game (such as Return to Dream Land, Epic Yarn, or Mass Attack(. Anti-Bias in General And now, in addition to Zelda, people have started arguing about other anti-bias (especially with Metroid and Donkey Kong in comparison to Kid Icarus and Fire Emblem). Basically, the argument amounts to this: They go on further, but due to the Rule of Cautious Editing Judgement, that's pretty much all we'll have here. Xenoblade Bias Due to Shulk being an extremely popular choice, only a small group of people complains of Xenoblade bias, and the majority of the group is silent. Furthermore, the word 'bias' has yet to actually be used, most likely because of the connotations it carries. However, there are people who think that it's ridiculous that Shulk, a character that appeared in one game that isn't even a series yet (the closest was Roy, who hadn't even appeared in one game yet, but he was at the very least part of an established series), got in over other characters from established series, such as Saki from Sin and Punishment, Isaac of Golden Sun, any Advance Wars or Rhythm Heaven character (such as Andy, Marshal, Karate Joe, or even the Chorus Men), etc. Since Shulk is so popular, however, he has a rabid legion of defenders, discouraging anyone from complaining about Shulk. While we're not going to comment on whether these gripes are legitimate, complain about Shulk at your own risk. Mario Bias Yes, this is really a thing. Despite Mario being Nintendo's biggest franchise (and Mario's being one of the most recognizable fictional characters ever), some people are complaining that Mario has too many reps at 7 (for the record, it had 2 in 64, 5 in Melee, and 4 in Brawl; for comparison, Zelda had 5 in Brawl, and Pokemon, which had 6, almost had 7). Despite that, there aren't really any complaints about the amount of other Mario content, except for the fact that Mario Series X didn't get much, while Mario Series Y did. Also, some people try to inflate these claims by saying that Mario has up to 11 characters (including Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong). Despite Yoshi being the only one who's even debatably a Mario character and Sakurai's considering Yoshi to rep his own series. Also, every player's default online profile icon in the 3DS version is Mario's CSS portrait (he's also everywhere in the Options menu, but that was already the case since Brawl). Nope, not the SSB logo or something "blank", just a specific character who happens to be Nintendo's mascot. Make of that what you will. Wario Land Anti-Bias With Wario's one attack from Wario Land being turned into a generic punch, people have started complaining of Wario Land anti-bias- there is pretty much 0 Wario Land representation. Wario as a whole mostly represents the WarioWare series (representation of which is fine), he has a few attacks representing Wario World, and his final smash represents Master of Disguise, but Land itself, which includes the first 10 years of his existence, has officially lost any and all reference. This was only magnified by Game & Wario, a WarioWare spinoff, getting a stage on the Wii U version, while at this point we're not sure if Sakurai even knows what Wario Land is. Category:Terminology Category:Too Big Category:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIAS